Simplemente Te Odio y Te Amo a la Vez
by Anna Kyouyama A
Summary: Yoh odia a Anna,¿porque?; errores, engaños del pasado y más. pareja YohxAnna Capitulo Uno
1. Prologo

**Simplemente Te Odio Y Te Amo a la Vez  
**

_Anna Kyouyama A/gladis_

Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen son del gran Hiroyuki Takei, la historia es parte de mi inspiración.

_**PROLOGO**_

La odio, es un sentimiento que nace dentro de mi por ella, mas razones no pudieron haber, me esfuerzo cada día por un entrenamiento impuesto, que al final

no me sirve para nada –pienso- Viene y manda mi vida como si se la hubieran vendido, toma el control de todo y en el momento cuando mas la necesito me

engaña y traiciona la amistad que teníamos. Pero ¿necesitar?, nunca necesite a esa mujer, pero lo que nunca le voy a perdonar es apartar a la persona que

mas amo en este mundo.

Por culpa de ella, me volví frio y sin corazón, ella siguió las ordenes que le indicaron mis abuelos, ¿Por qué no se retracto? ¿Por qué tuvo que interferir en mi

corazón?... Ya hay varias razones presentes del porque mi odio hacia ella. Esta tortura me a perseguido durante 2 años, no e visto aquella mujer que tomo mi

corazón, esta situación a sido dolorosa, solo espero volver a encontrarme con mi amada.

La e soportado dos años de mi vida, e seguido sus ordenes, trato de hacer todo perfecto pero ella no toma en cuenta que yo no quiero estar ahí, en esa casa.

Viene a mí y dice algo que entiendo perfectamente, dice que debo ir a entrenar y luego hablara conmigo, en estos momentos no me interesa hablar con ella,

pero no lo digo nada, ella sigue su camino con su expresión neutral y me deja solo otra vez en la habitación.

Salgo a correr, quiero despejar mi mente un poco, es mejor que quedar en casa, quizá algún día se dignaría a decirle todos esos pensamientos a su

prometida, o quizá no. Todo dependería del tiempo. No quería armar un escándalo, eso no iba con él

:

La sacerdotisa sale de la habitación donde estaba su prometido, sube a su habitación donde se recostó en su futón, nunca quiso engañarlo y nunca lo hizo.

Todo cambio hace dos años, a ella la eligieron como esposa del descendiente Asakura, no podía negarse, esa casa le había dado todo, era un favor que debía

agradecer y debía comprometerse. Debía estar orgullosa por haber sido tomada en cuenta. Pero lo que no sabía era que había sido un error haber aceptado.

Escucho como cerraron la puerta, Yoh Asakura del hombre de quien se enamoro, pero no fue aceptada por él, aunque no se lo dijo, ni se lo dirá, era su

obligación cuidarlo. Ella tomaba en cuenta sus sentimientos pero el no lo entendía o no lo quería ver. Como odiaba tener que sufrir por él.

La itako más prestigiada llorando por un odioso ¿Asakura?, ella no tenia la culpa del error que provoco esa chica. No tenia la culpa que su sensei la escogiera.

La única victima en esa casa era Anna Kyouyama.

Trato de dormir un poco, estaba desvelada, cansada, agobiada, lo único que quería era tranquilidad absoluta. Cuando por fin iba a lograr su cometido tocaron

a la puerta. No se quería mover pero Manta se encontraba de compras con Ryu para preparar la cena, Yoh se había ido a correr y solo quedaba ella. Vaya día

para que algún vendedor llegara a casa.

Bajo las gradas con cuidado, abrió la puerta y ahí encontró una no muy grata sorpresa. Nunca pensó que llegaría este día, pero así lo fue, luego de recobrar

su postura seria

Anna: ¿Qué haces aquí?

_continuara..._

_Notas de la autora:_

Debo decir que me quedo (muy) corto el capitulo. era una explicacion para empezar un fic más. No odio a la pareja del YohxAnna, quise tomar un nuevo rumbo

la proxima vez aclarare sobre la "nueva" pareja de Yoh.

Faltas Ortografícas o errores gramaticales me disculpo de ante mano. Desde ya les agradezco por leer el fic.

Take care!


	2. ¿Que hace ella aqui?

**Capitulo Uno:**** ¿Que Hace Ella Aquí?**

¿No puedo venir? –pregunto una "dulce" voz

No -respondió inmediatamente-

…… -entro a la casa sin invitación e ignoro la mirada de la rubia- e venido a petición de la señora Kino

La itako no se atrevió a decir nada, cerró la puerta y volteo a verla.

No le interesa del porque me a enviado a ¿mi? –Termino en un tono jactoso-

Definitivamente esa chica había cambiado y mucho, luego de conocerla hace unos años y compararla ahora, creería que era otra persona con el cuerpo de ella.

-Acaso debe ¿interesarme?-

-La verdad, le interesa…… ¿Por qué tan callada? –La ve fijamente- esta bien se lo diré, la señora Kino quiere que me acople a esta ciudad, no se porque creo que lo que se me fue quitado desde un principio regresara a su dueña ¿no lo cree?... Por cierto no pensé que tratara tan mal a SU invitada

La chica se contuvo enormemente, no quería estallar por culpa de esa mujer, debía ser neutral y debía saber quien mandaba en esa casa.

-no me interesa la razón por la que estés aquí, así que no me estés dando explicaciones, ¿te a quedado claro Tamao?

-…-silencio

Anna no dijo más y con una mirada amenazante salió de la pensión. No sabia a donde ir, pero lo único que le importaba era irse por un momento y prepararse para lo que venia. Que por cierto no iba hacer nada agradable.

Iba caminando sin voltear a ver a nadie, sin saber a donde iba, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, ¿y quien no?, ver a una rosa malvada, que te a puesto la bandera de guerra, no se preocupaba por su prometido, pero entonces ¿porque estaba tan pensativa?.. Tendría que recordar de nuevo esa historia, no quería sentirse sola una vez mas. Solo pensar que Yoh la prefirió a ella, a Tamao.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al tropezar con un chico quien la sostuvo para que no cayera.

:;;;;;;;;

Corría sin detenerse, escuchando sus canciones de Bob Love, eso nunca lo cambiaria, era su música en pocas palabras era parte de él. Al verlo se podía observar al Yoh Asakura de siempre, un joven despistado, tranquilo y sobre todo con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro. Era el mismo, pero su interior había cambiado.

Flash Back

Dos personas se hallaban en una pequeña habitación, no era la habitación más grande de la casa Asakura, así que los dos se encontraban a poco distancia.

¿No me crees?

…No –respondió Yoh-

Hubo silencio

-Entonces, no tengo nada más que hablar-

La chica iba a salir de la habitación, estaba apunto de derramar algunas lágrimas cuando sintió como su brazo fue apresado.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto la chica sin verlo

-nunca creí que llegaras a mentirme-

-suéltame…- fue lo único que respondió

El castaño la acerco quedando cara a cara, su mirada había cambiado la veía de una manera diferente, pero en ese momento no quiso tomar en cuenta la expresión en los ojos de ella, ¿acaso estaba decepcionada?, ¿acaso estaba diciéndole la verdad? No, él estaba seguro que ella era la que mentía, lo estaba.

Fin De Flash Back

No se dio cuenta pero de repente tropezó con una rubia, la sostuvo para que no callera, en ese momento se dio cuenta de quien era.

¿Acaso era el destino?, ¿acaso el destino siempre los juntaba? O simplemente quería divertirse haciéndolos "sufrir", quizá esa era la palabra indicada ya que en ese momento la última persona que querían ver era el a ella y mutuamente. Pero ahí estaban, viéndose, por primera vez en dos años esas miradas habían cambiando a unas confusas, recordando la realidad esquivaron sus miradas una vez más.

Tratando de ocultar su confusión –Creía que habías terminado ya tu entrenamiento- acomodándose su vestido.

-no aún no lo e terminado-

-espero que lo termines pronto-

Iba a seguir caminado, pero en eso recordó algo no muy importante y sin voltearlo a ver

-Por cierto, llegó Tamao, cuida tu comportamiento Asakura- con esto siguió caminando.

El corazón del descendiente Asakura se acelero, sintió un hueco en el estomago, después de tanto tiempo, volvería a verla, por fin entendería toda esta situación, ¿aun dudaba?... si dudaba y necesitaba una explicación, pero antes tendría que correr a casa para ver a su "amada".

Lo sabia, sabia desde un principio como iba a reaccionar, y como no adivinarlo, cuando Yoh se ponía así era como una hoja de papel que se podía leer fácilmente. Ella no podía hacer nada, ya lo había advertido, ¿que más podía hacer?, solo esperar. Sintió el ánimo de emoción departe de él. Se sintió triste por un momento… ¿Por qué triste? Esos sentimientos habían quedado en el olvido, era historia pasada, o era hora de superarlos.

:;;;;;;;;

Vio como salió la joven itako. Definitivamente nunca cambiaria, aunque en lo mas profundo de su ser quería ser como ella, esto nunca lo aceptaría. Había cambiado su forma de ser solo para agradarle a la señora Kino, esta la rechazo diciéndole que no iba a cambiar a su discípula por alguien tan débil como ella.

Lo cierto era que había llegado por órdenes de la señora Kino advirtiéndole que no se le acercara a su nieto. Y sobre todo que no intentara hacer nada contra Anna. Rio al hacer este comentario, después de todo ¿Qué podría hacer ella? Tamao Tamamura ¿hacerle algo a la mejor discípula de los Asakura? Volvió a reír la sensei.

A pesar de estos burlescos comentarios por fin se encontraba en Tokio, junto a Yoh, recordaba aun lo que había ocurrido y seguía en mente, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Y todo había comenzado al saber la verdad, sabia que Yoh y Anna estaban comprometidos mucho antes de anunciarlo (formalmente). Esto era una excusa a la verdad que sentía en ese momento. Yoh era su obsesión, su premio en pocas palabras, ¿Por qué premio?, la respuesta era fácil porque le quitaría lo más importante a la Itako, le quitaría a su amor verdadero y ella le ganaría.

:;;;;;;;;

Yoh corrió hacia la pensión, aunque ya estaba cansado no le importaba, lo único que importaba en ese momento era llegar a ella, con ella.

Llego por fin, abrió la puerta donde entro, entonces la vio, ahí estaba ella, con su cabello rosado, (N/A: Recordaría para mi, Matar mi imaginación y con ello a Tamao) sus ojos que reflejaban aquella dulzura que tanto caracterizaba su forma de ser. Aquella mujer que le había quitado el aliento estos años, ahí estaba tan hermosa como siempre.

Sintió su mirada, se puso nerviosa, pero no quería que él lo notara. Siempre su presencia la ponía nerviosa, y como no hacerlo. Ahí estaba él brindándole una sonrisa que a cualquier chica derretiría, pero era solo para ella. Lo había extrañado y demasiado, él la abrazo aceptándolo Tamao.

:;;;;;;;;

La rubia caminaba por el parque, debía despejar su mente, lo único que esperaba era que el tiempo que Tamamura estuviera en casa fuese corto.

Se sentó en una banca que estaba ahí, nunca había reaccionado de esta manera, era la gran Itako Kyouyama, ella no era así. –Ve hacia el cielo- no se quedaría ahí, debía regresar a casa, esto no la podía detener y si algo pasaba ya seria cosa del destino.

En estos momentos lo único que le podía ayudar era su coraje y su carácter. Esos dos no la iban a tener tan fácil después de todo.

Se levanto segura de si misma y con paso firme se dirigió hacia la Pensión Asakura.

:;;;;;;;;

Ryu y Manta ya habían terminado las compras y debían llegar lo antes posible para preparar la cena. El camino a casa se hizo bastante corto ya que estaban planeando como preparar la cena rápidamente, Ryu se ocuparía de ver que preparaban mientras Manta le ayudaría en lo que le dijera y con esta "amena" charla llegaron a casa.

Entraron, luego de anunciarse fueron a la cocina donde se dieron cuenta que Yoh abrazaba a alguien.

-Creo que entramos en mal momento –le susurro Ryu a Manta

-yo también pienso lo mismo-

Los dos iban a salir de la cocina cuando alguien encendió la luz.

-¿pero que es esto? ¿Acaso están jugando a las escondidas?- pregunto la rubia de muy mal humor quien acababa de llegar

Los dos jóvenes se estremecieron, Yoh soltó a Tamao y todas las miradas se fijaron en ella.

Ryu palideció al igual que Oyamada, no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando, acaso -y de inmediato se formo la pregunta- ¿Yoh estaba engañando a Anna?

-Tengo hambre, será mejor que hagan la cena que muero de hambre –sin ocultar su molesto día

-Pero… -agrego Manta

¿Acaso no me escucharon?... tengo una mejor idea, Tú… –diciéndole a Tamao-

-no se preocupe Señorita Anna yo me encargare de la cena- dijo nuevamente con su voz melosa.

-iba a decir que les ayudaras, pero ya que te ofreces, ustedes dos me ayudaran vigilando a Yoh en su entrenamiento –dijo audazmente la rubia.

Él chico de cabellos castaños no decía nada, ¿Qué podía decir? Tamao se había ofrecido amablemente era un acto tan bueno, definitivamente era igual que siempre, una adorable y sensible mujer.

Ella había regresado, estaba molesta, luego de dejar el parque ya estaba anocheciendo, le empezó a dar frio, recordó que no había comido – ¿creen que tendría hambre en una situación así? Era una excusa tonta pero la necesitaba- y finalmente llega a casa y todas las benditas luces ¿apagadas?... esto era imperdonable, pero lo más molesto en todo el día fue ese momento –aparte de la llegada de la rosada- ¿le molestaba que se ofreciera? No eso no era, el hecho por el cual se molesto fue por el tono de ella. Era porque quería ser amable con ella ó ¿por la presencia del castaño?

Ryu y Manta seguían confusos… Anna seguía siendo la tirana de la historia con un poco mas de tiranía, Yoh seguía las órdenes, pero algo no encajaba, ¿Quién era esa mujer llamada Tamao?

-Disculpe- atrevió a decir Manta -¿Quién es usted?

Por fin la curiosidad de Manta llego a sus límites, Ryu veía la situación sin decir una palabra, mientras Anna permanecía en silencio, Tamao vio a Yoh y por fin se escucho

-es mi verdadera… prometida-

_Continuara…_

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_Estoy nuevamente subiendo un cap, gracias a las personas que los leen, especialmente a Anna Kiyouyama y a Nakontany jajaja se que me odiaras pero debía hacerlo, es un personaje que todos conocemos (un cambio de actitud por parte de mi) y mi odio por ella es indescriptible uu. la odie mas en el manga xD_

_Espero que continúen leyendo, y yo sigo estudiando otro rato más_

_TaKe CaRe! _


End file.
